clusterstuckfandomcom-20200216-history
BifurcatedInfinity
You are now SAILOR ETA CARINAE! You are one of the most powerful of the CEPHEID BINARY SENSHI. You don't have MAGICAL POWERS, though, so you fight evil with a MAGICAL KATANA you borrowed from one of your neighbors before a meteor destroyed their house! You have the GREATEST PET EVER, an ANGLEKITTY named MEWTON who is... umm... okay this is harder than you thought. actual name is ADA WEI. You're normally pretty serious, and spend your time practicing SPRINTING and studying MATHEMATICS, when you're not messing around online with your friends. You're also a bit of an ANIME FAN, and you were going to go to a convention with your friends cosplaying a character from A SHOW YOU LIKED WHEN YOU WERE YOUNGER... entirely f4c3t1ously, of course. (Or at least that's what you tell them.) While you aren't ridiculously into cosplay you've made FASCIMILE WEAPONS from your favorite shows and games since you were way younger. Most of your swords look really awesome! (Not that cardboard and foamcore could ever harm anything more deadly than a fly.) You decided to download a BETA of a game they had recommended first, though. Stuff happened. Now you're armed with a KATANA and the world is ending around you. But as you set up the game, you received word from your friends of a group of trolls hijacking the beta and trying to mess up the existing players. You decided to learn more about them through direct communication, but as your normal speech style would make your intentions too obvious you decided to instead speak in the voice of an over-the-top version of your character. So far little has been gained, though you've been as successful trolling them as they've been at trolling you. Your pestertag is again bifurcatedInfinity, which doesn't really fit with your persona's character, but your text color is a more fitting irritatingly bright #ff3366. Your fetch modus is ARRAY because you really don't feel like playing any ridiculous games to pick stuff up. you speak like this when youre rping! [And like this when you're not. ] could someone edit this to actually look like a table of contents? I'm not sure how to. Appearance Look at the pictures above? Fairly short. Designs on both shirts are iterations of the dragon curve fractal. Costumes somehow incorporate a rainbow theme resembling crystallized bismuth. Interests Running, anime, maths, and obviously video games. Background Fairly normal childhood. Currently raised by grandfather. Modus Arraykind, because you don't have any times for ridiculous games just to pick stuff up. Strife Katanakind. Borrowed from a neighbor and friend before their house got destroyed. Has never actually held one before in her life. Relationships Has a number of friends interested in games and anime, most of who were killed by meteors while attempting to start up Sburb. A sample trolllog I made for developing these two characters: BI: Trolllog BI: in conversation with 99. Previously contacted: 117 107 100 95. 117 and 115 imbeciles, 100 and 107 not particularly useful. BI: that this attempt won't be such a waste of resources. Attempting direct, cooperative approach. bifurcatedInfinity BI began countertrolling effervescentSpagyrist ES BI: its you! ES: 0h0h0! ES: wh4t is it, little child? BI: youre the ones responsible for all of this! BI: the meteors, the sabotages! BI: its been you trolls the entire time! BI: D:< ES: hehehe! us trolls? ES: perchance you made a fundamental misevaluation of us: BI: and i, BI: *sailor eta carinae nebula* BI: will be the one to stop you! BI: with the power of my rainbow blade and magical anglekitty i am unstoppable! BI: wait what? ES: h4h4, are you serious? ES: anyway, you think we're all from the same cesspool, all BUTCHERERS and PSYCHOPATHS collaborating to assimilate the last remnants of humanity! ES: but ask yourself: is that really sensible? ES: consider the other trolls who contacted you! ES: one a barely coherent fool with an inability to troll adequately, a deluded fool obsessed with a country that is right now being permanently erased from every map? ES: and a girl that didn't even have the intent to troll you in the first place! ES: it's funny to me. BI: stop lying! BI: my friends are dead and its your fault! ES: calm down! do you even understand how trolling works? ES: we aren't some clandestine organization working from the shadows of cyberspace! merely individuals, some friends, some not, some intentionally destructive and some merely bored ES: knitted together by fiber-optics and working autonomously, yet appearing to accomplish a larger goal! ES: it was inevitable that this would happen, that a group of this size would become hijacked, because we are everywhere and everyone! we are legion! ES: but unlike those who contacted you before me, i come not in malice or fear but with arms raised in a gesture of peace. BI: really? BI: i don't know if i can trust you, but... ES: would you like to know where i am, little child? ES: i am sitting in a cottage, a quarter of the way around the world from your location before it was obliterated. ES: glassware in front of me from my latest divergence. ES: an orange mixture providing a sparking green flame ES: entirely drowned out by the red of the flames outside my door. houses. BI: D: BI: thats sad... is there anything we can do to help? ES: i think my friend Niels' house has begun to collapse, it l00ks like a mushroom! ES: i always wondered what it would look like on fire BI: what in the world? BI: you said you were one of the heroes, but i knew better! >:O BI: now one last chance: what are you really up to! ES: depends who you mean by "you"! ES: if you mean the set of all trolls, i assure you the answer is chaos. ES: but i intend to do only two things: ES: survive ES: and figure out how this game works... ES: and the only w4y to discern the inner w0rkings of a m4chine ES: is to dismantle it. ES: h4h4h4h4!!!! effervescentSpagyrist ES ceased trolling bifurcatedInfinity BI BI: notes: what the hell? Maybe we've all been wrong about this, and the trolls actually aren't a unified body. BI: simpler solution is that ES was simply lying, but if so, then why would they go out of their way to appear so untrustworthy? BI: Trolllog Bi basic information, disorganized: -from somewhere in America? not sure where, not necessarily important -katanakind. Character is a mild weeaboo/otaku/whatever facetiously/ironically/whatever cosplaying as Sailor Eta Carinae, a character from a children's anime. Bi is usually fairly serious-minded and sometimes sarcastic, and was sometimes referred to as the "last stable person" by her friends before the event. Decides to adapt the persona of her character in as over-the-top a way as possible in chats against trolls and with some others as well as during combat, again facetiously, as well as to mislead trolls; character is pretty much an Idiot Hero dedicated to saving her friends who believes that she is the only person who can save them and the world. -Kernelsprite=cat+angle sic? -Description: S. Eta Carinae = generic SM-esque cosplay with long pink hair, cat ears, and other ridiculous stuff like that. bifurcatedInfinity herself has short black hair and simplistic t-shirt with a fractal spiral on the front. -speaks in an annoyingly bright #ff3366 in a style that's kind of like jade! out-of-character in normal grammar surrounded by double-brackets (wikia prevents otherwise); methodical in counter-trolling style. Category:Retired Characters